harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly messes with the Academy
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly busts out of prison, yet again; and engages Sheila Watkins in yet another catfight, which forces Allison, Sheila's mother in-law, to call the police on her. James Reed and Jeff Francis were not residents of Harpers Falls. In fact, they were not even natives of the area. They lived and were more a part of the suburbs of Boston (although Harpers Falls itself was a suburb of Boston). They were on their way to the Academy for an emergency meeting of the board of trustees. Michael Harper called them both and was really worried. "I don't know what this is all about," James said, "my daughter attends Harper Academy, and we have to see what is going on." "I am sure it is nothing," Jeff said, "but given what is going on, anything is possible." And in reality, something WAS going on. The gloating Molly Wainwright was sitting in the Headmaster's chair! "Hah!" she screeched, "I am now the head of Harper Academy! Oh what a wonderful day it is to be evil!" Michael Harper was tied up; "Isn't it, Mr. Harper?!" she gloated, "I finally have you right where I want you! And there is NOTHING you can do to stop me this time! I have command of all the Harper assets now!" Meanwhile, outside of the headmaster's office, James Reed was talking to Laurel Tremaine. "Laurel, what is going on," he asked, "Where's Emily?" "Emily is all right," Laurel said compassionately, "she is in her dorm room, as Michael doesn't think that any of the students should have class right now, what with all this insanity." "All I know is that the Board was called in on this," James said. "Michael had me call the board," Laurel said, "he was tied up by the time everyone was contacted!" "I know," James said, "I shouldn't take it out on you, you've been wonderful to Emily." By this time, the Board was assembled. "Now, you damned fools!" Molly screamed, "I am now the new headmaster of the school here! Dear sweet wonderful me, Molly Wainwright! I have taken over this school by stealing the assets of Harper Industries!" Molly was always one who never knew when to shut up! The board defied her and voted against her in a vote of no-confidence. She was soundly defeated! Laurel helped untie Michael and got him back in the head seat as Headmaster. Michael walked in, and the entire board applauded. Molly was in handcuffs, as the security grabbed her and dragged her off. Molly glared at James Reed. "You stupid conniving fool," she shrilled, "had it not been for you, I would have ran this school and this town into the ground!" "You're damned lucky I don't have you sued, Wainwright," Michael said furiously, "this was the worst thing you could have ever pulled against me and my family! I will not stop until you are finally destroyed!" "Blah," Molly said, "I hate you! Hate all of you! Especially YOU, James Reed! You should have known better than to cross me! After all, I warned you about messing with me! Now your poor wife, Shaylene Tremaine, paid the price for it! That's right, you bastard! I BLEW up the car, and killed her! How's THAT?!" James looked like he had been hit in the stomach. Shaylene Tremaine was Emily's mother, and Emily never knew how the accident occurred. Laurel Tremaine, Shawna's mother, glared at her. "You were the one who killed my daughter?!" she said in an angry voice. Molly looked in her face, and laughed right in it. "Damn right I did!" she said bragging, "I think I did a damned fine job of it too!" Laurel glared at her, and slapped her hard across the face. "You just made one huge mistake, Wainwright," she said coldly, "and I will NEVER forgive you for what you did!" A furious Laurel stormed out of the room, while James followed and comforted his former mother in-law. "Emily will have to be told," Laurel said, brokenly, "it's out now!" "Yes, she will have to know," James said, "that damned Molly Wainwright! How could she get away with that?!" "She thinks she can get away with anything!" Laurel said, "Well, it's time SOMEONE stands up to the little wretch once and for all!" Meanwhile, Molly laughed at the look on Laurel Tremaine and James Reed's faces when she had told them that she had killed Shaylene Tremaine. "I showed those two!" she gloated, "I showed them that NOBODY gets the better of Molly Wainwright!" Just then Emily Reed, Laurel's granddaughter, came down the hall. "Is it true?!" she asked angrily, "Did you kill my mother?!" "Yeah!" Molly laughed, her glee evident, "I did kill your mother!" Emily gave her a blistering look, and then slapped her hard across the face, "You just messed with the wrong person this time, Wainwright!" she said furiously, "You just made another deadly enemy!" After that, Emily stormed out. "Who told you that I killed your mother?!" Molly yelled. "My grandmother, and my father!" Emily screamed, "I knew something was wrong!" "I got away with it!" Molly shrilled, "and I WILL get away with all I did again!" Emily screamed, "You will NOT!" she vowed, "and THAT is that!" She then stormed out of the visiting area; and never looked back. Meanwhile, Anyssa was talking with Susannah Lucas, who had returned to her home in Somerset. "Yeah, everything is kind of crazy again!" she said, "Uncle Michael was almost deposed as Headmaster of the school, thanks to that wicked Molly, but he is now back in his rightful seat." "And Molly is in Prison again?" Susannah asked. "Yeah, she is," Anyssa said, "right now, the housekeeper, Mrs. Tremaine, is meeting with Emily Reed's father, they found out that Molly had a hand in the killing of Emily's mother." "That is wicked," Susannah said, "I hope she is all right." "I am sure of that," Anyssa said. Meanwhile, Erica Harper was taking a shower at her apartment, and she was looking at a strange birthmark on her shoulder. She had no idea what was coming up for her. What will happen next? *Now that they know who killed Shaylene Tremaine, will Laurel, James and Emily bond together as a family? *How will Erica's birthmark be a catalyst for a mystery that would engulf both Harpers Falls and Somerset? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah